I Hate Myself For Loving You Me odio por amarte
by NekoAvenger
Summary: El amor entre arma-técnico es poco común dentro de Shibusen, después del baile de aniversario, surgen nuevas dudas entre la guadaña y su técnico.     una historia de  amor, celos, aventura, seducción y traición
1. baile ¿Esto es algo más que amistad?

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.**_

**_Summary: _**El amor entre arma-técnico es poco común dentro de Shibusen, en ocaciones es mal visto en el pueblo de Death City. Maka & Soul son compañeros en batalla y buenos amigos, después del baile de aniversario de Shibusen, ambos se preguntan cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el otro y cuando por fin creen llegar a comprender lo que realmente sienten surgen varios inconvenientes q los hacen dudar de si realmente existe amor entre ellos.

Una historia de amor, celos, aventura, seduccion y traición.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.-<strong>

** El baile. ¿Esto es algo más que amistad?**

Era el día de aniversario de Shibusen. Los alumnos entusiasmados bailaban, reían, bromeaban… Maka los observaba con curiosidad, Soul, por su parte, deseaba no estar ahí.

-Soul, ven, baila conmigo- Dijo Maka, un poco tímida y preguntándose a su vez por qué había dicho semejante cosa, y esperando una negativa del susodicho.

-Está bien, pero sólo una balada- Contestó Soul un poco dudoso

Ninguno de los dos sabían por qué había pasado eso, ambos sabían que no era de su agrado bailar, ni mucho menos en pareja, pero había algo que los unía.

-¿Por qué no invitaste a tu padre a bailar o a cualquier otro chico?, hay miles que mueren por bailar contigo- Dijo Soul un poco sarcástico – sabes que soy malísimo bailando, además de que detesto hacerlo.

-Por qué…- Realmente Maka no sabía que contestar, había algo dentro de ella que _quería_ estar cerca de él, además de que había sido el primer chico que se le había pasado por la mente. – Bailar con mi padre es algo horrible, además, me sentiría como una niña pequeña.

Sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. La verdad era que ella _quería _estar cerca de Soul. Ella pensó que tal vez no se había dado cuenta, así que se sumergió en pensamientos sin sentido, mientras sonaba la balada.

Soul, mientras tanto, se preguntaba por qué había aceptado bailar con Maka, sabía que odiaba bailar, que era malo y que además era algo estúpido, pero, al igual que ella, él deseaba estar cerca de su técnico, y automáticamente se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Terminó la balada y la pareja seguía bailando al ritmo de esta, empezó otra. No se dieron cuenta hasta que chocaron con otra pareja, avergonzados caminaron hacia donde se encontraban Black Star y Tsubaki, pero inconscientemente tomados de la mano.

-Haha! Ustedes dos estaban tan sumergidos en pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que acabó la canción, par de tontos! – Alegó Black Star cuando miro a Soul y a Maka acercarse.

-Calla, idiota. Dijo Soul con voz molesta.

-En fin, Yo, el hombre que superará a Dios, Black Star, está aquí para conquis… PERO USTEDES SE ESTÁN TOMANDO DE LA MANO!- Gritó mientras señalaba las manos de Soul y Maka juntas.

-¡¿QUÉE? - Gritaron Maka y Soul al unisonó, a la vez que soltaban sus manos y se les subían los colores al rostro.

Ambos miraron a diferentes lugares, no querían cruzar miradas uno con el otro.

-Maka – Dijo Tsubaki – Acompáñame por unas golosinas por acá.

Maka acepto y la acompaño, dejando a Black Star y a Soul solos.

Mientras caminaban, Maka veía hacia el suelo un poco tímida, no sabía que decir al respecto.

-Oye, dime algo, qué sucede entre tú y Soul? –Preguntó Tsubaki a la ahora más sonrojada Maka

-No lo sé, es algo, extraño. Últimamente no sé como tomar la relación que llevamos Soul y yo.

-estás confundida – Agregó Tsubaki

-No lo sé, ya lo dije, Soul es, una persona encantadora, es un idiota pervertido, lo sé, pero… tiene sentimientos y es alguien agradable y diver…

-Te gusta entonces –Dijo Tsubaki

Maka quedó en blanco, y nuevamente regreso a sus mejillas ese color rojizo que la había acompañado durante toda la noche. No podía decir si en verdad le gustaba Soul, ya que, lo veía como un compañero y como un gran amigo, además… ¿Qué pensaría Soul si ésta se le declaraba?

"_Eres una idiota, Maka, apoco crees que alguien tan "cool" como yo, saldría con alguien como tú, niña débil, pecho plano…"_

-No, no me gusta… es un amigo y sólo lo veo de esa manera.

-Maka, no es necesario que lo niegues, pero si estás confundida, te ayudaré a descubrirlo, no te preocupes – Dijo el arma dulcemente mientras agarraba unos cuantos dulces.

Mientras tanto, Black Star y Soul estaban en silencio contemplando la pista de baile.

-No sé qué carajos me pasa, Black Star. – Soltó Soul de repente.

-Maka… es una buena chica, además te ve con ojos de amor – Dijo en un tono un tanto burlón.

Soul lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-No digas eso, Maka es mi amiga y no soy capaz de verla de otra manera…

-Mira, Soul, no vale la pena que ocultes tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, es más, confiésatele ya, es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer.

Soul pensó por un momento, estaba confundido, y como Maka se imaginó varias cosas…

"_Soul, perdóname pero no siento lo mismo que tú, eres mi mejor amigo y eso, pero eres igual que mi padre, un idiota mujeriego pervertido."_

Se dispuso a borrar ése pensamiento, mientras tomaba ponche.

-Amigo, te ayudaré, no te preocupes, el gran Black Star puede con todo! Yajuu! – Gritó como si con eso su nueva misión comenzara.

Soul solo sonrió enfadado de la hiperactividad característico de su amigo—No sé si esto va para más que cariño de amigos— pensó, mientras se recordaba tomado de la mano de aquella chiquilla tímida que lo había invitado a bailar.

Mientras tanto, Maka veía la luna un poco sonrosada recordando esos instantes…

-Stein. – Habló Medusa

-Tú solo me quieres enganchar, ya te lo dije, no tengo ningún interés en…

-Calla, sabes que lo de nosotros es inevitable.

Stein sólo se mantuvo en silencio, duró poco viendo a los ojos a aquella bruja, después prendió un cigarro y se dirigió a la salida del salón.

-Esto no se va a quedar así – susurró para si misma mientras veía alejarse el peliplata.


	2. Confesiones

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.**_

Aquí la continuacion esperemos y os guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.-<strong>

** Confesiones.**

Había pasado ya una semana de aquel baile, Maka y Soul se encontraban confundidos. A consecuencia de esto, se distanciaron a tal grado que se esquivaban las miradas.

Chrona, una chica tímida que recientemente se había unido a Shibusen y que es muy amiga de Maka, los observaba con curiosidad y un poco de incomodidad, ya que no sabía cómo actuar o como ella misma decía "_lidiar"_ en una situación así.

Se sentía extraña estando a un lado de Soul. Recientemente empezaba a sentir cosas hacia él, pero prefería mantenerlo en secreto ya que notaba como su mejor amiga lo veía con los mismos ojos de enamorada que ella, por lo que al ver este distanciamiento se animó a confesarle a la técnico lo que sentía por la guadaña, el arma y compañero de Maka.

-Ma-Maka-chan, ¿Pu-puedo hablar contigo? – Dijo la chica tímidamente mientras se acercaba a la chica de las coletas.

-Chrona!, ¡qué alegría verte! Claro que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Maka con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-E-es sobre Soul.

La sonrisa de Maka se borró por un instante de su rostro y se mostró seria al escuchar el nombre de su arma, sin poder evitar que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas

-¿Qué pasa con Soul? – Preguntó esta con tono de preocupación en su voz.

-N-no, nada es sólo que… bueno… es-estoy sintiendo _algo_ hacia él. – la pobre de Chrona se puso roja por haber revelado su secreto y no pudo hacer nada más que esperar ver la reacción de su amiga.

-¿T-te gust-ta Soul?- la pobre de maka no cabía en su asombro, nunca se imagino que aquella chiquilla, que la superaba en creces en ser tímida, le fuera a gustar el mismo engreído, mujeriego y pervertido que a ella.

-S-Sí! – Dijo la chiquilla tímida mientras los colores se le subían al rostro – Antes notaba que t-tú sentías algo… hacia él, pero d-después del b-baile he notado que quizás haya estado e-equivocada, pues he notado que están distantes y… supongo que… tú no lo ves como algo más que tu arma verdad Maka?

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio. La chica de las coletas no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, estaba en shock, no solo por el hecho de que a su mejor amiga le gustara Soul, SU Soul…NO! Fue el hecho de que Chrona se diera cuenta de ese sentimiento, ese cariño que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta que existía. Y entonces comenzó a preguntarse— ¿desde cuando quería a su arma como algo más que un compañero de pelea? Y… ¿si fuera solo un error un invento de su mente?— Sin darse cuenta se había sumergido en estos pensamientos y solo la voz de Chrona la regreso al a la realidad.

–T-te encuentras b-bien?

-Sí, Chrona, estoy bien—Logro decir finalmente—y me alegra que me tengas la confianza para decírmelo- continuo mientras fingía una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga

-¡Que felicidad!, y… crees que yo... le… le guste a Soul?

-No estoy segura Chrona, con él nunca se sabe— le dijo dejando salir un suspiro

-P-pero, a ti no te gusta Soul, ¿cierto?

Maka dudó, aun no sabía realmente cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el peliblanco –¿y si le decía que si, que ella quería a Soul, perdiendo quizás su amistad y confianza para siempre y al final fuera solo un juego macabro de su cerebro?, y ¿si lo que sentía era un cariño de hermanos o solamente de amigos?— Realmente no estaba segura, pero sí sabía que la confesión de Chrona le dolía.

-No, claro que no. Lo único que siento por él es cariño, amistad, sólo eso

-Me alegra tanto Maka – Dijo Chrona mientras abrazaba al técnico.

-Hey! Soul! – Gritó Black Star cuando se encontró con su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa, viejo? – Contestó este mientras chocaba su mano contra la de su compañero.

-Te noto distante, ¿te pasa algo?

-Viejo… creo que no es nada cool guardarme esto… Estoy confundido y no sé qué hacer con respecto a Maka.

Un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y miró hacia la luna.

-Debes hablar con ella al respecto.

-jijiji,_ tu ya no vez a Maka solo como una amiga si no, jijiji, como a una amante _–Dijo el diablillo interno de Soul.

-Calla idiota, tú que vas a saber de eso…

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES IDIOTA? – Gritó Black Star exaltado.

-¿Eh?... no viejo, no te lo digo a ti, se lo digo al estúpido diablo que está en mi cabeza.

-A veces no te comprendo

Era comprensible que Black Star mirara a Soul como un loco ya que pocos sabían de la existencia de ese diablillo que vivía en su mente. Este se encargaba de atormentar a Soul en todo momento, de alguna manera podría considerarse como su subconsciente, la prueba de su locura.

Soul bufó, por primera vez le daba la razón al diablo que se alojaba en su cabeza.

_Más que amigos, amantes…_

-Iré a ver a Maka espero que no siga así de rara conmigo, me duele que haga eso.

-Me parece ser que está con Chrona, en un momento de… chicas- dijo esto último haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-¿Maka?, ¿Momento de Chicas? Sólo falta que lleguen Liz y Patty junto con Tsubaki y hagan ésa típica pijamada exclusiva de chicas. – Dijo Soul con tono de burla.

Black Star soltó una risotada, la idea de que Maka y las demás tuvieran su "momento de chicas" le parecía algo de lo más estúpido y cursi que hubiera en el mundo.

-¡MALDITO ASIMÉTRICO! -Gritó Death the Kid al ver a Black Star.

-Aah tú, niño de las rayitas, ahora ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Me pasa que eres un degenerado! ¡NO SE TE VUELVA A OCURRIR MOVER MIS PERFECTAS COSAS! – para Kid la peor ofensa era que las cosas fueran "asimétricas" esto era algo imperdonable para él. Esta obsesión suya por la simetría era una oportunidad muy tentadora para Black Star y su afán de molestar a las personas, por lo que sus peleas eran constantes e interminables.

-Pff… parece que se acerca una discusión marital, mejor me retiro – Dijo Soul dándoles la espalda para alejarse mientras los chicos seguían peleando ignorándolo por completo.

_Más que amigos, amantes…_

De alguna manera sabía que quería a Maka, pero no estaba seguro si como algo más que a una simple compañera/amiga… le _gustaba_ estar con ella y le disgustaba la idea de perderla. Tenía celos cuando la veía hablar con un chico, y más aun, tenía grandes ganas de estrujarles el cuello cada vez que la invitaban a salir…

"_No lo aceptas por temor a un rechazo" "Tú la vez como algo más…"_

-Temor a un rechazo. Maka ¿rechazándome? eso no seria cool. – Dijo en voz alta – Pero creo que eso es lo que pasara… No, no seas idiota, no pierdes nada con intentarlo… pero si…

Soul solo balbuceaba en camino a su departamento. En cuanto entró, se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Maka junto a Chrona. Inmediatamente las mejillas de ambas chicas se tornaron rojizas.

-Ho-ola Soul – Dijeron las dos al unisonó

-Hola chicas… ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada Chrona solo vino a platicar conmigo… bueno los dejo solos— dijo levantándose del sofá para dirigirse a su habitación y darle más privacidad a "la futura pareja"

-A-adiós Maka. – Se despidió algo nerviosa por la idea de estar a solas con Soul.

-Hey, pecho plano, quiero hablar contigo en un rato más.

Maka inflo los cachetes y asintió con la cabeza, conteniéndose para no empezar una discusión con él en frente de su amiga. Se despidió de Chrona y se dirigió a su habitación.

-S-oul-kun, etto… t-te q-quería i-in-vitar a d-dar un pa-paseo, ¿te parece?- Estaba tan nerviosa por estar a solas con el chico que más le gustaba en todo Shibusen que apenas podía hablar y era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos por lo que mantenía su vista en el suelo.

-Eh? Chrona… este, está bien… mañana a medio día paso por ti a tu casa

La chica esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se ruborizó, se despidió del chico y salió de la casa como pudo pues aun temblaban las piernas.

Soul se quedó solo en la sala del pequeño departamento, suspiró hondo y aclaró su mente, luego se acercó al cuarto de Maka para hablar con ella…

-Maka, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro Soul, adelante.

* * *

><p>Fin del Cap 2.<p>

Gracias por leernos! :D


	3. y si después de esto no hay un nosotros?

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 3.- ¿y si después de esto no hay un nosotros?<strong>

-Maka, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro Soul, adelante.

Al entrar lo primero q vio fue a Maka con su pijama de dos piezas color amarillo, acostada en su cama leyendo un libro de la escuela, a pesar de que su pijama era cero cool, Soul no podía para de mirarla —se… se ve preciosa— había algo en su compañera que Soul no había percibido hasta ese momento, el brillo en los hermosos ojos verdes de Maka, su sonrisa inocente, su cabello rubio sutilmente peinado en dos cebollitas a cada lado de su cara… todo, todo eso y más la hacían verse tan hermosa aquella noche.

-¿Soul?

-¿!Si!—dijo sobresaltado saliendo de su trance

-pff ¿Qué te ocurre?

-N-nada ¿Por qué?- fingió una sonrisa torcida como si no supiera de lo que hablara su compañera, se acerco a ella y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cabecera de la cama.

-Bueno…- miro a Soul como si estuviera loco para luego dejar salir una risita - ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

-¿Eh?... este… —Estaba confundido, mareado de alguna manera. Su corazón latía rápido y se le dificultaba respirar – ¡Vamos Soul! ¡Tú puedes! – Se decía para sí mismo — ¡¿Que puede salir mal? Después de todo eres el chico más COOL de la escuela… — y entonces de alguna manera se lleno de valor, estaba decidido ¡se lo iba a decir! – E-este Maka… yo—

-¿Te ha invitado a salir verdad?— Dijo Maka al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo, amigo, ahora le incomodaba llamarlo así.

-¿Eh?

-¿Chrona, te invito a salir no es cierto?

-A… si, lo ha hecho… después de que te fuiste

-Oh…

Un silencio incomodo embargo la habitación

-y… ¿Has aceptado?— continuo Maka, su voz era casi un susurro, mantenía su mirada en el libro ahora cerrado, seria sin expresión alguna

-E… sí, la veré mañana a medio día – Soul también estaba serio, miraba sus manos como si quisiera encontrar la manera de cambiar de tema, de aligerar el ambiente… nada

-Oh - Maka cerró los ojos, por alguna razón tenía la esperanza de la respuesta sería otra

-Maka… yo…

-Soul… —al fin la ojiverde se atrevió a elevar la mirada hasta chocar con la de su compañero —hazle pasar un buen rato, ella es una gran chica— y sonrío sin que llegara a sus ojos.

-Baka! Si eso ya lo sé – dijo engreídamente— o se te olvida que también es mi amiga? En serio Maka tienes tan poca memoria con "pechonalidad"—Dijo Soul burlándose de su plana amiga

-So-SOUL… —la chica se torno de un color rojizo fuerte y tomando su libro le dio un tan merecido Maka Chop

-Aaahh!… mi cabeza— se quejo el peliplata que ahora se encontraba en el suelo mientras se tocaba su cabeza buscando algún rastro de sangre ocasionado por el golpazo de su amiga.

- Te lo mereces! No sé como Chrona se fue a fijar en alguien como TÚ!

-HA SII? , Pues fíjate que al menos hay quien se fija en mi! No como a TI que NADIE te pela por lo PLANA y GRUÑONA que eres!

-Haa con que eso piensas?— dicho esto saco a Soul a patadas de su cuarto cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta. Se apoyo en la puerta y se dejo caer –Soul eres un diota— dijo Maka entre sollozos, siempre habían tenido discusiones, era normal entre ellos, pero nunca le habían afectado tanto como ahora.

Acto seguido Soul se dirigió enfurecido a su habitación y cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas –Diablos— Se arrojo a su cama y coloco su mano sobre su frente como queriendo despejar las ideas en su cabeza –Soy un idiota

Y fue así como ambos cayeron dormidos, entre sollozos, enojados uno con el otro y consigo mismos por todo lo que habían dicho y oído. Pensando en lo que pasaría al día siguiente y cómo afectaría esta pelea en su amistad… — ¿y si después de esto no hay un nosotros?— esa era su más grande preocupación.

Al día siguiente Soul y Maka salieron de sus habitaciones con los ojos más que hinchados de tanto llorar.

No se miraron durante el desayuno y ambos se fueron separados al colegio, pasó el resto de la mañana y llegó la hora de la _cita_ con la chica tímida, Chrona.

-¡Hey!, ¡Chrona! – Gritó Soul al ver a la chiquilla tímida en una banca fuera de la escuela.

-S-Soul, h-hola.. –Dijo Chrona.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial, parece que hay un cine y están pasando una película que me gustaría ver, claro si tu quieres – Dijo Soul con un poco de desgano, pero esto no lo notó Chrona, su felicidad era inmensa…

-Claro, v-vamos, sólo espero que la película no sea de terror –y se sonrojó.

La pareja llegó al cine, Soul compró los boletos y palomitas, se dirigió a la sala donde darían la función, ahí lo esperaba Chrona.

-Toma tus palomitas

-Gracias

Y la función comenzó. Todo marchaba bien hasta que Kid, Patty y Lucy llegaron, al pobre de Kid casi le da un infarto al ver que Chrona estaba con el asimétrico de Soul.

-No, no .. no puede ser –Dijo para sí mismo y se acercó a la pareja…

-¡MALDITO ASIMÉTRICO¡-Gritó mientras le plantaba un golpe a Soul en la cara…

* * *

><p>=D dejen reviews!<p> 


End file.
